


Strangers in the Night

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post TSbyBS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gen drabble inspired by an LJ meme. Fluterbev posted the first lines of her stories in her LJ, and challenged people to write drabbles from them, using the first line of her story as the first line of the drabble. This was my response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

There was something almost otherworldly about greasy diners at bus depots in the middle of the night. These places are never quiet, not even at 3am, with dozens of people passing through like literal strangers in the night. 

If people took the time to look, they would see truckers, teenagers seeking a better life with no plans to go home again, mothers with young children and make-up that can’t quite hide the bruises. 

No-one meets anyone else’s eyes. 

In the corner sits an anthropologist running blindly from a shattered life, staring into a future as bleak as his haunted past.


End file.
